Grilletes
by Nienna Preaker
Summary: Porque no podía ni mirarlo, hacerlo era el mero recordatorio de que nunca más iba a tenerlo, y eso era el peor castigo de todos. [Este fic participa en el Reto #37: "Capacidades Diferentes", del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.]


**_Este fic participa en el Reto #37: "Capacidades Diferentes", del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._**

**_Se trata de un What If? en el cual Evan sí sobrevivió a Alastor Moody_**

* * *

**P**odía verlo, aunque él se empeñara en negarlo, se estaba consumiendo sentado en aquella silla con ruedas, condenado a una vida sin poder andar por si solo.

Manon había intentado todo, había conjurado mil hechizos y creado otras mil pociones, pero no había conseguido más que unos segundos de movilidad, después el hombre caía al suelo más frustrado que antes.

— Tienes que comer— habló la bruja desde su asiento

— No tengo hambre.

Ya no reconocía al hombre frente a ella, delgado y con el cabello largo y sucio, su hermano jamás lo hubiera llevado así, él siempre había sido un hombre elegante y refinado, nada que ver con aquello que se postraba frente a ella y suplicaba con la mirada que terminara con todo aquello. Aún recordaba la primera vez que entendió que su hermano había muerto en aquel duelo contra ese bastardo de Alastor Moody.

_Era tarde cuando escuchó un estruendo que la despegó del libro que leía "pociones y otros hechizos de curación" , hacía poco que había ocurrido lo de Evan y aún tenía la esperanza de encontrar una solución en algún libro, corrió en dirección del ruido varita en mano, temía que algún auror o miembro de la Orden del Fenix se hubiera atrevido a entrar en su casa en busca de su hermano, pero se sorprendió al encontrarlo en el suelo, con lagrimas en los ojos y varias pociones rotas en el suelo._

_— Evan...— murmuró intentando acercarse al hombre pero este lanzó un manotazo al aire, apartándola de él._

_— Soy inútil— se lamentó— ni si quiera puedo hacer eso_

_Manon entendió entonces que intentaba coger del estante y para que utilizarlo, le horrorizo tanto que sintió que quería vomitar, no podía creer que fuera a hacer aquello, su estomago se había encogido y solo podía ver a esa persona tirada en el suelo hundiéndose en su propia miseria, aquella persona que ya no era su hermano, porque su hermano jamás hubiera intentado quitarse la vida, no, a él le gustaba vivir, a él le gustaba estar con ella, pero esa persona triste y gris que suplicaba con ojos llorosos acabar con aquel sufrimiento no podía ser su hermano, era otra persona, una persona débil y una carga más para ella._

_Entonces fue cuando levantó la varita y apuntó a aquella cosa tirada en el suelo, el hombre la miró suplicante, quería que lo hiciera, y ella lo hubiera hecho, si no fuera porque pese a que ya no había nada de Evan en él, sus ojos y sus fracciones eran iguales, él olía a Evan, y ella jamás mataría a su hermano, pese a que su hermano había muerto con Alastor Moody, cerró los ojos sintiendo como caían las primeras lagrimas de frustración, no podía hacerlo, bajó la varita temblorosa y un grito salió de él._

_— ¡Hazlo!— gritó histérico— ¡No puedo vivir así, Manon!_

_Levantó aquella silla de ruedas y esperó a que esa nueva persona que tenía que aguantar se calmara, entonces le colocó en la silla y le llevó a otra habitación, no iba a permitir que durmiera en la habitación de su hermano, él no hizo preguntas, se resignó a la nueva habitación al igual que se tendría que resignar a su nueva condición._

Habían pasado ya tres años desde aquel incidente, tres años en los que Manon jamás volvió a pronunciar el nombre de Evan, tres años en los que él tampoco lo hizo, tres años que los habían separado más de lo que podría haberlo hecho la guerra. Ella culpaba a todos, a su padre, a Alastor, a esa cosa que tenía que cuidar y sobretodo a ella misma, porque le había perdido, había perdido a su hermano y no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.

—Me voy a dormir—informó arrastrando la silla en dirección a la salida

La bruja no contestó, sabía que no se iba a dormir porque de ser así ella tendría que acompañarlo y acostarlo, era sólo su forma de decir que quería estar solo, lo escuchó marcharse de la habitación, cosa inevitable, esa maldita silla chirriaba siempre y en ocasiones le sonaba igual a unos grilletes arrastrados, recordándole la penitencia que tenía que sufrir y todo lo que había tenido que renunciar.

Dejó escapar un grito de frustración y tras un rápido movimiento de brazo el plato se estampó contra la pared,odiaba su vida, estaba resentida y cansada, sólo deseaba huir de ahí, tener una vida y no aquello que se asemejaba más a vivir por y para aquella _cosa. _

—Manon— su voz resonó tras ella

Era difícil, porque si había algo que jamás podría cambiar era la voz, aquella voz que si cerraba los ojos le llevaba a sus mejores años junto a él, y por un momento se imaginó a su hermano de pie, tras ella, listo para abrazarla fuerte y decirle que todo fue sólo un mal sueño, que él estaba bien, que los dos lo estaban, hundió la cabeza entre sus manos, no quería girarse porque entonces desaparecería la idea de él y sólo estaría lo que la hacía tan infeliz.

Escuchó el ruido de los grilletes acercándose a ella.

—¡No!—sollozó— no te acerques.

El silencio se hizo, y por aquellos largos segundos no se escuchó nada, Manon podría haber jurado que el invalido ya no estaba en la habitación, tal vez ella tampoco lo estaba, pero el ruido se volvió a manifestar, esta vez alejándose.

—Lo siento—murmuró antes de desaparecer

Cuando el sonido fue lo suficientemente lejano apartó sus manos, volviendo a recuperar la visión, porque no podía ni mirarlo, hacerlo era el mero recordatorio de que nunca más iba a tenerlo, y eso era el peor castigo de todos.


End file.
